


i got the magic in me

by synically



Series: ten last stars [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Delinquent Kang Taehyun, M/M, Sweetheart Huening Kai, idk what other tags to add, kai wants to prove him wrong, taehyun doesn't believe in santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: the world has always been a cold and cruel place for taehyun, until he met someone who made him believe in its goodness.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: ten last stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	i got the magic in me

it was a sunny day in between the winter weather. the almost empty park filled with soft snow and the sound of a distant christmas carol . . . and a crying kid.

"mister! my mommy will be mad at me! please give it back." a little boy pleaded in between his sniffles, looking up at the nineteen-year-old teen sitting on top of the monkey bars.

"aw then you just have to be sorry for your mommy." the blond menace teased, waving the huge lollipop in the air. "want it? why don't you reach for it then?" he said, reaching down to bait the candy. when the kid jumped to reach it, he quickly pulled his hand back up. "sike!"

"it's mine!" the kid whined.

"finders keepers, little guy." the teen said, continuing to watch the boy jumping desperately to get the expensive sweets back.

evidently, the kid slipped on ice and landed on his bum. their eyes briefly met until the teenager burst into a huge laughter, making the kid wail out crying.

"you should've seen your face!" taehyun teases even more. the kid's cries grew louder along his laughter

he didn't even hear the soft pattering on the snowy grounds. and before he knew it, there was a boy cradling the kid into his arms.

the boy glared up at him after the kid told him what happened. "what's wrong with you?"

taehyun smirked, commending himself for riling up a cute boy. "it's not my fault the kid's a crybaby."

"but you stole his candy." the cute boy said. the kid nodding in his arms.

"you mean this?" taehyun asked, showing the lollipop. his eyes glinted with mischief and he takes a bite, the candy snapping between his teeth. as he chew, he sees the way the child cries even more and the other boy's glare hardening. taehyun stretched his arm towards the two, "take it then."

"you're an asshole." cute brown-haired boy hissed, then he turned to the kid. "let's just go, i'll buy you a new candy."

the kid stuck his tongue out at him and taehyun returns it just as childishly, checking out the cute boy as the two of them leave.

~

taehyun was still laying on top of the monkey bars, watching the bunch of snowflakes falling from the sky. the lollipop already being digested and its stick poking out of his mouth.

he always hated holidays, _especially_ christmas. so he had made it a yearly tradition to ruin it for everyone else, just because he was petty like that.

"what's your deal?"

and it's that same pettiness that caused for a cute boy to approach him. taehyun counts it as a win.

"if you're going to scold me, then do yourself a favor and just save your breath." he replies, not even sparing a glance.

"that was not nice; picking on a kid half your height just for a piece of candy." the boy scolds nonetheless.

snickering, "you said it yourself; it's just a piece of candy. what's the big deal then?" he said, finally sitting up and looking down at the other male.

_cute_ , taehyun thinks, shamelessly scanning the mop of brown hair, small eyes giving him light glares, pointed nose, and a thin pair of lips frowning. he was no doubt pretty, even when he was wearing an elf costume. and taehyun had the urge to spite and kiss him at the same time.

"the big deal is that you shouldn't do that. especially since it's christmas." the tall boy argued, taehyun notes he has a beautiful voice. "i'm pretty sure what you did earned you a spot in santa's naughty list."

the words sent him into a round of laughter.

"santa's- _santa's naughty list_?" taehyun mocks. the other boy creased his forehead. "you're taking your roleplay way too seriously dude."

"roleplay?" he seemed to have caught up, looking down at his clothes. "don't tell me-"

"-that i don't believe in santa? of course not! that's just a kid's tale." he says, jumping down in front of the male, who staggered back in shock. "what a bummer. if only you didn't believe in that bloated dummy, then you would've been perfectly cute."

the blond-haired boy started walking away, probably going to do more of his delinquent stuff, when he feels a tug on his arm. the taller boy was holding onto him firmly, face serious it caught taehyun off-guard.

"what if i prove you wrong?" he says, "what if i show you that santa really does exist? will you quit your sad troublemaker act and actually be good to other people?"

their proximity made taehyun's breath hitch. he could even count the lashes fluttering or the moles scattered on his face like constellation. and he feels his heart stutter in his chest, just like how it did three years ago.

there was something magical as he looks in that pair of determined eyes, and he finds himself mouthing his answer.

"try me."

~

he wakes up the next day to loud knocks on his apartment door, and he stomps his way to yell at his landlord — the only possible person that would disturb his precious sleep.

"can't you fucking wait-"

what he didn't expect was for the same tall boy from yesterday to be standing in front of him, still in that ridiculous costume and with a beaming smile on his face. taehyun suddenly thinks he didn't mind waking up early to see this sunshine in front of him before remembering that he's supposed to be pissed.

"what the hell do you want?"

"i told you that i'll prove you wrong."

"can't this wait for another day? you can literally come back later-" he pauses, a thought sinking in. "wait a minute. how did you know where i live?"

the stranger smiled mysteriously and before taehyun could slam the door shut, the taller boy pushed him inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"look dude, you're cute and all, but you are downright creepy! i don't remember telling you where i live!" he yells, backing away. "and don't you have other stuff to wear than that fucking elf costume-"

taehyun stood frozen when the taller boy trapped him in between his arms; he had backed away too much into the wall and now there were no other places to run.

"i'll show you what to believe in." the brown-haired boy whispers, sending shivers down taehyun's spine.

his eyes widen when the elf stepped forward, and he instinctively moved further back-

until he fell backwards onto a pile of snow from where his wall should've been. he watched, shell-shocked, as the tall boy grabbed a coat scattered in his living room before stepping in the magic hole. it disappeared right after and taehyun couldn't see his apartment anymore.

"what the- hey! bring me back to my apartment!" taehyun jumps up, running to where he last saw the hole but it had completely dissipated like it weren't there.

a cold wind blew and he shivered in his pajamas. taehyun snatched his coat from the elf's hands.

"where the hell did you kidnap me to?"

"the north pole."

"the north _what_?"

taehyun looked around and saw an unknown village, with unknown people dressed the same way as the stranger who took him here. he begrudgingly followed the tall cutie, too cold to think and too sleep-deprived to comprehend.

. . . 

"you really are on the naughty list." kai announces, perched behind a huge book of names and searching for taehyun's. they only got their formal introductions done after taehyun had demanded for hot chocolate, a debt that kai owes him for barging into his place (and his life).

"wow, congratulations! totally not surprised." taehyun comments, sarcastic as he eyes the place they were in. kai called it santa's office, and he concluded that the taller was on drugs.

"you used to believe in santa. what went wrong?" the other said, ignoring his remark.

"whoa there buddy, you're asking something really sensitive."

kai sighs, "okay then, i'll just tell you my story.

"i lost someone too, and that loss caused me so much heartache and grief. i've been stuck frozen in time because of it, done things i shouldn't have. but santa saved me.

"he was only supposed to drop gifts into the orphanage, but he saw me crying on my windowsill. that's when he decided to take me in and make me his helper. he cared for me like a father, so saying he doesn't exist made me really upset.

"maybe i just wanted to let you know that you may have lost something, but it's not going to be the end of the world for you. it may take a short pause, or a long period before you can recover, but there will always be someone, a stranger or a friend or a random elf you just met, that will make you once again believe in the goodness of the world."

that day, taehyun started to believe.


End file.
